Mating Again
by Wicked R
Summary: Something escapes the Hell mouth and Buffy tracks it down to LA.


Title: Mating Again

Author: Wicked R

Disclaimers: certainly. Angel is not mine. Oh, no! ... But thanks for letting me play with him.

Genre: General, shortfic.

Rating: a little bit of adult content.

Universe: season 7, after "Him", BtVS, before "Long Day's Journey", season 4 AtS.

Summary: Something escapes the Hell mouth and Buffy tracks it down to LA.

Pairing: B/S, A/G.

Warning: not beta read. English is not my first language, so be kind.

Shucks! (Or something to that effect) Buffy said to her brainless self. She led herself being side tracked by the minions and let the sorcerer run away. When a vampire sorcerer would be even more dangerous than a vampire, or a sorcerer. She had been as surprised as anyone when the long time dead ancient warlock had risen from the grave in the eerie old cemetery. The other one, not in use anymore. It must have had something to do with forces coming out from the Hellmouth. Willow had felt it happening. Buffy now needed to follow the undead guy and end this second, unholy life. She had tracked it down to a small park in the centre of LA. Or they had tracked it. When she learnt that the warlock went to LA, she called up the A team. She could have left them to deal with it. But she wasn't that kinda girl. Not that Angel would not be able to deal with it, but it was her responsibility, her job to follow everything that had escaped from the Hellmouth. It could've also been more dangerous than the usual escapee. She needed to be sure.

It had grown fairly dark, and uncannily silent. They met at the entrance of the park, Spike, Buffy and the Fang Gang. They had considerably increased their numbers since the last time she saw them. Angel must be lucky, Buffy thought, she never had that kind of powerful team behind her as he had. Gunn, Fred, Connor she could recognise from what she heard about them, but there was another young woman, tall, wearing a red leather outfit. Before they could exchange introductions, they heard a very human scream of pain together with feral growls and all rushed towards the sound. "That's him...eee...and all the minions too," Buffy said when they approached. They were surrounded and each of them had to deal with at least 3 attackers at the same time. A bolt of energy shot from the sorcerer, a potent energy. Buffy ducked behind a rock, the beam only just missing her. They heard sounds that began to get more clear and closer to real words. They were as if emanating from the energy cloud. She recognized them as chants in another language, a language that sounded very tainted and satanic. Buffy tried to swing her weapon, but the harder she tried, the more pain her muscles were in. She could hardly breath, hardly think. She felt every nerve in her body, but could not shift or control her limbs. The others looked the same way affected.

Suddenly, the sorcerer was thrown backwards by the woman clad in red who rushed forward and then Buffy saw a lightning fast dart fly into the throat of the warlock. Surprised, he didn't defend himself. He was sure the energy flow would keep everyone in on place. On the ground, the woman staked him in the heart. With the spell gone, the minions were easy meat. They were either scared away or finished off in milliseconds.

"How did you do that?" Buffy inquired the peculiar woman.

"I don't get affected by lightning or any other electric activity."

"And don't touch her," warned her Fred, "she is charged."

"Charged?"

"Charged as in having a net amount of current of electricity traversing through her synapses that can easily electrocute you. Unless you are a vampire."

"What happens if you are a vampire?" asked Spike, "what? I have never been electrocuted before, so I was wondering."

"THIS happens," said Gwen grabbing Spike's half unbuttoned shirt and reaching for the skin. Spike wanted to protest, but he really got dazed. The connection only lasted a few seconds, after which Spike blabbered, "it's...still...still...beating." He was also staring down his pants, moving uncomfortably, but content, "this current is...uh."

"Four, three, two," counted down Angel, "one." He gesticulated a stop with his hands, pulling them in front of each other, "the length your heart is beating depends on the length of contact before it. Usually it will last about 15-20 seconds."

"Except in special circumstances, when it last longer," added Fred. Gunn giggled.

"What special circumstances?" Spike definitely had liked the adventure.

"I'll demonstrate," said Gwen and before Angel could react she leaned in and touched his lips with her own.

The touch caused a madly racing pulse and Angel found himself unable to push Gwen away. Again. He didn't want to do this in front of Buffy, however pleasurable their previous, numerous encounters were. The woman pressed more firmly, persuaded more powerfully, skin electric and over-sensitised as he felt her move against him.

His flesh was almost instantly warmed against by the press of her lover's hands and mouth. The restraint was as natural as the need to overcome it but he was intensely conscious of the electric thrum between them and the pressure of blood in his veins. His body was eager but he found his willpower suddenly at the idea of fulfilling those demands there and then. He finally pushed her away.

"Of course that is just the start of special circumstances," said the electric woman, enjoying the bewilderment she caused. She had no idea about Angel's relationship dynamics with Buffy, she simply wanted to impress.

"Ee, uhhm, we really didn't need to know that," concluded Buffy, "we're finished here," she grabbed Spike from near the twosome. With that, they took off.

Angel was too uncomfortable and taken back himself to do anything about it. Not that it mattered anyway. Not anymore.

The End.


End file.
